


Beauty I'd Always Missed With These Eyes Before

by KB9VCN



Series: Metall/u/rgy [35]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 17-Sep-2016; general/humor/romance; about 3900 words.For the 31_days "Hello World" prompt.This probably takes place in the near future of the canon timeline.  PdAt are pretty much a couple by this time, but Palladium still hasn't said The L-Word yet.Chlorine is actually kind of a jerk in this one.  But poor Astatine somehow just brings out Teh Stupid in Chloe.The title is meant to be a reference to Astatine.  At is the rarest naturally occurring element, and in a way, our clueless Palladium STILL hasn't noticed her.  That's finally about to change.This contains adult themes, adult humor in one scene, and shameless Moody Blues fanboyism in another.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published 17-Sep-2016; general/humor/romance; about 3900 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Hello World](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3243917.html)" prompt.
> 
> This probably takes place in the near future of the canon timeline. PdAt are pretty much a couple by this time, but Palladium still hasn't said The L-Word yet.
> 
> Chlorine is actually kind of a jerk in this one. But poor Astatine somehow just brings out Teh Stupid in Chloe.
> 
> The title is meant to be a reference to Astatine. At is the rarest naturally occurring element, and in a way, our clueless Palladium STILL hasn't noticed her. That's finally about to change.
> 
> This contains adult themes, adult humor in one scene, and shameless Moody Blues fanboyism in another. Reader discretion is advised.

Palladium parked her car next to a small picnic pavilion in a public park at the edge of the city on a beautiful autumn day. She walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and lent a hand to Astatine as she got out.

"Th-thanks, Palla." Astatine allowed herself to be guided to one of the two heavy picnic tables on the clean cement landing under the pavilion.

"Are you OK here?" Palladium asked gently.

"Y-yes, I th-think so," Astatine said. She sat down, took a deep breath, and relaxed somewhat. "It's really nice here. It looks like it's mostly pine trees, but some of the trees are turning colors."

"It really is nice here," Palladium agreed as she returned to her car. "Mercury brought me and Plat out here for picnics back when we were children, and we always took this site when it was free."

Astatine watched Palladium open a back door of her car and reach in for a cooler. "Do y-you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," Palladium called from inside the car. "Just sit tight and enjoy the view."

As Palladium leaned further into her car, Astatine eyed Palladium's bottom. _Oh Palla,_ she thought, _I'm definitely enjoying the view..._

Palladium pulled out a heavy box and stood up again, and an embarrassed Astatine averted her gaze. _Stop that,_ she told herself for the thousandth time. _She's always been a perfect lady with you. You shouldn't think about her like that..._

And then, she looked down at her own body, which was completely hidden under a nondescript baggy hoodie and sweats. _I wonder,_ Astatine thought, _if Palla could ever think about ME like that._

Palladium set the box and the cooler on the second picnic table and smiled at Astatine. "Penny for your thoughts," Palladium said.

"Oh, um... I-I really like your s-sundress," Astatine said. "I-I was th-thinking that m-maybe I should get a s-sundress too."

Palladium reached into the box and began to set out a few votive citronella candles. "If you think you'd be OK with that," Palladium said, "I'm sure it'd look lovely on you."

An embarrassed Astatine pulled her hood up over her head, drew it down over her face, and blushed until her radioactive glow was faintly visible. _Maybe Palla really COULD think of me like that,_ she thought.

Palladium had spent enough time with Astatine to tell the difference between her anxiety attacks and her frequent embarrassment, and so Palladium wasn't alarmed. She continued to smile fondly at Astatine as she lit the citronella candles. And then, she stood back and took in the scene before her.

"When you're surrounded by candles with your hood up," Palladium said, "you look like some kind of spiritual leader. I feel like I'm standing in the temple of Saint Astatine."

Astatine was even more embarrassed. "P-p-please d-d-don't s-s-say th-th-things l-l-like th-th-that," she barely stammered.

Palladium's face fell. "Oh, Asta! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"I-it's not th-that," Astatine said. "I-I'm not a s-saint, Palla. R-really I'm not. If anyone is a s-saint, it's Y-YOU."

"Well, thanks," Palladium said sweetly, "but let's just say we both think highly of each other, and leave it that."

They looked at each other for a long silent moment. "...um, y-your car door is s-still open," Astatine finally said.

"So it is," Palladium said. "I'd better close it before the others arrive. Oh, I think I see Chloe's car now. Excuse me, Asta. I'll just go and greet her and Mercury, and try to slow them down before they 'get' to you."

Astatine again watched Palladium walk out to her car and close the door, and then stand with her hand over her eyes. _She's always looking out for me,_ Astatine thought. _I feel so safe with her around—_

"HOLY!!—" Palladium shrieked and ducked back under the pavilion as Chlorine brought her speeding car up to a screeching halt less than a meter from the pavilion landing— and less than a meter from her own (and much more expensive) car.

Chlorine jumped out of her car, wearing ragged cut-off shorts and a worn long-sleeved shirt over one of her ever-present one-piece swimsuits. "WOO-HOO!!" she shouted. "WHO'S READY TO PARTY!?"

Palladium answered her by pointing angrily at Astatine. Chlorine turned to see Astatine curled up in a fetal position underneath the back picnic table and visibly trembling in fear from Chloe's approach.

"...oops," said Chlorine. "Um... Hi, Asta."

Without otherwise moving, Astatine raised one hand and silently waved at her.

Palladium face-palmed. "DAMMIT CHLOE," she muttered.

Mercury got out from the passenger side. "Chloe? Sweetie?" she said. "Why don't you head on over to the grill— the one that's the farthest away from Asta— and fire it up?"

Chlorine quickly regained her enthusiasm. "YAY!! Playing with fire is fun!"

Mercury walked up to Palladium, and then they both helped Astatine climb out from underneath the table. "I'm so sorry about that," Mercury said to Astatine. "It's wonderful to see you out and about."

"Th-thank you," Astatine said. "I th-think I'm doing a l-little better th-these days. I h-haven't had a major f-freakout in w-weeks."

"We'll try to keep it that way," Mercury said. "Palla, I know Chloe and I have been bad girls, but can I still have a hug?"

"Of course, Auntie." The reserved Palladium gave her ex-guardian an unusually heartfelt hug. "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

"Yes," Mercury said, "and this spot hasn't changed a bit. It's exactly the same as it was fifteen years ago. Well, except for Chloe and Cobalt. Oh, and Asta, of course. Right?"

Palladium completely overlooked Mercury's implication. "Oh! Here come Cobalt and Plat now," she said.

Mercury glanced at Astatine and frowned. _Oh Palla_ , thought Mercury. _You're just as clueless as ever, love._

In complete contrast with Chlorine, Cobalt slowly and carefully parked her distinctive large blue and white car next to Chlorine's car. "Oh look, Plat!" she said as she pulled off her driving gloves and put on her sun hat. "The park is simply lovely at this time of year!"

But Platinum wasn't looking at the trees or the sky. "Chloe had better get her tires replaced soon," she said as she kneeled next to Chlorine's car for a closer look. "She's practically worn these bald."

Cobalt smiled a pained smile. "Plat, I love you dearly, but I SWEAR, if you can't stop talking about motorcars for FIVE MINUTES—"

"PALLA!! AUNTIE!!" Continuing to ignore Cobalt completely, Platinum ran up to her ex-guardian and her _oneesan_ for a group hug.

"Well, at least they're not motorcars," an amused Cobalt said to herself. "I'll go and say hello to Chloe, then."

—

A purring Platinum was receiving headpats aplenty from Mercury. "Didn't Stellite want to come to the park with you and Cobalt?" asked Mercury.

"No, she stayed with Chromium this weekend," Platinum said. "Cobalt invited Chromium and I invited Nicky, but they already had plans with Stellie."

"Maybe we can have all of them next time," Mercury said. "The more the merrier, and it's wonderful that all of you are still so close. And I'd love to have some children around again, or maybe even some grandchildren, HINT HINT Palladium HINT HINT."

"We're not wanting for 'children'," Palladium said dryly, "since we have you and Chloe."

"Better a child in her forties," Mercury said, "than a senior citizen in her twenties. How's the retirement portfolio doing, 'old thing'?"

"Very well, thank you very much," Palladium said. "Although, my favorite small-caps fund has been under-performing, and I've been researching this other fund that you obviously couldn't care less about because you're obviously ignoring what I'm saying right now."

Mercury theatrically held her face in her hands. "The next time I see Silver," she whined, "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for turning my little girl into Ebenezer Scrooge."

"I fail to see how responsible financial planning is a bad thing," Palladium sniffed.

"It's NOT," Mercury said. "But you have your health, a successful business, a lovely little house with a garden, and a fine car. And you have us, and you have... you have Asta. I mean, you're not as wealthy as Aluminum, but you're not living her high-flying lifestyle either. You have everything you could want, and you have it now. You should loosen up just a bit, and let yourself be just a bit selfish, and enjoy your good fortune and the fruits of your hard work."

"But I have to think of the future," Palladium said, "because..." She glanced at Platinum, and then trailed off and looked away.

"You don't have to worry about Plat anymore," Mercury said reassuringly. "She's a big girl now. Aren't you, sweetie."

Platinum stared blankly at Mercury, as if she didn't know how to respond. And then, she suddenly hugged Mercury again. "AUNTIE!!" she said again, as if she were a turntable playing a broken record.

Mercury sighed and patted Platinum's head again. "Well," she admitted, "maybe you should still worry a little bit. And if you MUST worry, you can worry about Asta instead, right?"

Palladium patted her younger sister's head too. "Point taken, Auntie. I'll try to worry a little bit, but only a little."

—

Astatine had said hello to Platinum, but after a minute or two, she decided that she should give Mercury and the sisters some time to catch up with each other, and that she should go and say hello to Cobalt. And also, Chlorine was only just starting to grill lunch, but it already smelled wonderful, and Astatine was eager for a look. She had both a surprisingly strong sexual appetite and a surprisingly strong appetite for good food that belied her gaunt appearance.

She found Chlorine effortlessly tending a packed grill while regaling Cobalt with Too Much Information. "...and after I tied her to the bed, I slowly ran my hands down her body, and—" 

"Um, Chloe?" said a clearly uncomfortable Cobalt. "I'm, um, happy for you? But I ONLY asked how you and Mercury were doing."

"Well, how about you and Platinum?" asked Chlorine. "I'll bet you're both into 'Arts And Crafts' IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Cobalt blinked in confusion. "...um, sorry, but no, I don't know what you mean at all."

"Oh, come on!" Chlorine said. "Haven't you ever re-enacted the 'pottery scene' from that movie with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze, and then got properly 'dirty' with each other?"

Cobalt glanced around Chlorine and noticed Astatine. "Chloe, dear? That's enough," Cobalt said.

Chlorine obliviously rambled on. "Or the thing where you both cover each other in paint and roll around on a blank canvas? Or if you prefer, you could just use finger-paints, and use each others' bodies as your 'canvas of love'."

"Chloe, PLEASE," a concerned Cobalt said.

"And then, you could use your dry paint brushes," Chlorine continued, "and take turns TICKLING each other until you SCREAM—"

Cobalt snapped. "CHLOE!!"

Chloe came to her senses, and noticed Cobalt pointing angrily. She turned to her other side to see an unspeakably embarrassed Astatine in the fetal position again. Astatine was blushing so brightly that her radioactive glow was visible even in direct sunlight.

"...oops," said Chlorine. "Oh, but look! She's doing the glowy thing! I love it when she does the glowy thing!"

Cobalt face-palmed. "DAMMIT CHLOE," she muttered.

—

Chlorine had redeemed herself with a fine spread of picnic food. "The tofu burgers are on this plate," she said as she gestured to the table, "and the beef burgers are here with the brats. Dig in."

"Mercury?" said Palladium. "Since you're the head of the family, would you say a few words?"

"Certainly." Mercury bowed her head. "Good bread, good meat, good GOD let's EAT."

"...amen," Palladium sighed.

Mercury helped herself to some vegetables. "Chloe?" she asked. "Where's the hot sauce?"

"Didn't you bring yours?" Chlorine bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I thought you would bring yours."

"It's OK—" Mercury started to say.

"Y-you can u-use mine." Astatine produced a small bottle from the pockets of her hoodie and held it out to Mercury.

Mercury was completely taken by surprise. "Why, thank you, Asta," she said. "Palla? WIFE this girl. WIFE her NOW."

"Can I at least finish my lunch first?" Palladium said. "Plat, please pass the potato salad, assuming you've left any to pass."

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm," said Platinum through a mouthful of said potato salad.

"Does Asta always carry hot sauce around in her hoodie?" Cobalt quietly asked Palladium.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Palladium said. "I think she has a portal to Hammerspace in that hoodie."

"That must be where she's putting all that food," Cobalt said. "How can she eat like that and remain almost painfully thin?"

"I wish I knew," Palladium said. "A few of my skirts are too tight on me. I'll have to start doing some resistance training."

"You should come swimming," Chlorine said. "It's the best exercise there is, as you can tell from my own sexy physique."

"I can't," Palladium said. "I never learned to swim."

Chlorine ground to a halt. "WHAT," she said flatly.

Palladium shrugged. "I took regular phys-ed in school, but I was too busy with music for—"

A tearfully angry Chlorine turned on Mercury. "HOW could you ALLOW this to HAPPEN!?" she cried. "This is practically CHILD ABUSE!!"

Mercury also shrugged. "She had top-ten grades and she did well in music. I encouraged her to try new things, but she couldn't have done everything—"

Poor Chlorine was inconsolable. "I simply can't understand how something like this is even POSSIBLE!!" she wailed.

"If you don't mind working with an absolute beginner," Palladium said, "I'd be willing to take lessons. I was recently informed by a certain someone that I need to loosen up a bit. This might be a good start."

Chlorine grasped Palladium's hands. "Please allow me to right this terrible wrong," she said solemnly.

Palladium turned to Astatine. "No pressure, but would you be interested in?... Asta? Are you alright?"

Astatine had paused from wolfing down her food. She nodded, but she was far too preoccupied with visions of Palladium in a swimsuit to do anything else.

—

After clearing away the dishes and letting their lunch settle, Palladium and Platinum prepared for a family tradition— a private music recital for Mercury. Palladium warmed up on an orchestra-quality flute, while Platinum assembled a marching-band surplus clarinet. Chlorine had been shoo'ed away after playing the spoons 'against' everyone within reach, but Cobalt had brought a worn acoustic guitar to join in for the first time.

"I didn't know you played guitar, Cobalt," said Mercury.

"I don't, really," Cobalt said modestly. "I can't play lead at all, but I know enough chords for a campfire singalong, and Plat talked me into joining in."

"Asta?" asked Mercury. "Do you play anything?"

"N-no," Astatine said, "but, um, I do like to s-sing."

"I've overheard her humming a few times," Palladium said, "but I've never got her to sing for me properly... ready, Plat?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Platinum said. "Count us off?"

Palladium and Platinum then treated the others to the flute and clarinet duet that they had learned for Palladium's senior-year solo/ensemble contest. Platinum was six years behind Palladium, and the piece was mostly a showplace for Palladium's flute.

They finished to enthusiastic applause from the others. "I'll never get tired of hearing that piece," Mercury said with maternal pride.

Platinum was visibly relieved that the performance was over. "High school marching band was fun," she said, "but one semester of college band was enough for me. Palla's the real musician of the family."

"Well, let's play something easier, and have Cobalt join in," Palladium said. "Um, does anyone have any requests?"

Chlorine shot up her hand. "OOH! ME!... How about 'Swingin' Safari'? You know, the one where the flute goes, do-DO-do, do-DO-do..." She sang the first half of the chorus for Palladium.

"That's a brilliant suggestion," Palladium said. "In the key of E, Cobalt? And Plat, I've got the chorus, but can you improvise for the verses? I think it's a cornet playing in the original."

"Take it a bit slower than it's played in the original, and I'll do my best," Platinum said. "Count us off again?"

The trio launched into the song and quickly hit a groove. And Chlorine immediately jumped to her feet and began to dance, and then Mercury joined her after the first verse.

After taking Mercury for a spin, Chlorine got carried away and turned to Astatine. "C'mon, Asta, let's dance!" she said as she yanked Astatine to her feet.

"Chloe, NO!!" Mercury cried. But she was too late.

Palladium, Platinum, and Cobalt slowly trailed off. Chlorine turned her head to them without releasing Astatine. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Chlorine asked.

Palladium, Platinum, and Cobalt all pointed at Astatine.

Chlorine turned back and found that, since the terrified Astatine was far too weak to escape Chlorine's embrace, she had simply gone limp in Chlorine's arms. Her eyes had rolled back slightly and her mouth had fallen open.

Chlorine gently shook Astatine's body once or twice, as if she were trying to restart a stopped clock. And then, she turned to Mercury and held out Astatine's limp body towards her. "Mercury?" said Chlorine in a sad voice, like a guilty child. "I think I really BROKE her this time."

Mercury face-palmed. "DAMMIT CHLOE," she muttered.

—

After Astatine was revived, and after Mercury banished Chlorine to a seat behind the picnic table, the musical trio returned to their instruments. "Maybe we should try something a bit slower," Palladium said. "Cobalt, you mentioned campfire songs. Do you have a favorite?"

"Hmm..." Cobalt strummed her guitar a bit. "How about 'Michael, Row The Boat Ashore'? I know all of the verses, and everyone else can join in on the chorus."

She strummed a chorus for Palladium and Platinum to show them the chords, and then began to sing, and Palladium played along with her 'hallelujahs'. Platinum (in tune) and Mercury (out of tune) joined in on the second chorus. And then, to everyone's delight, Astatine joined in on the third and following choruses with a perfectly-sung harmony.

When the song ended, the others applauded Astatine and Cobalt equally. "That was wonderful, Asta!" Palladium said earnestly. "Would you be OK with singing lead on the next song?"

"I guess s-so," Astatine said timidly. "But w-what should I s-sing?"

Mercury smiled slyly and pulled out her smartphone. "Just a moment, everybody. I have an idea," she said as she did a quick search for some song lyrics. And then, she held her phone out to Astatine. "Do you think you could sing this song for our Palladium? It's one of her favorites."

Astatine read the lyrics. "Oh, s-she DOES like that one. Yes, th-that should be fairly easy to sing."

"What is it?" Palladium said with a smile. "Come on, tell me."

"It's a surprise, Palla." A mischievous Mercury showed her smartphone to Cobalt, and then to Platinum. They nodded, and then Cobalt searched for a guitar-tab of the same song on her own phone.

"Oh, come on!" Palladium protested. "How can I play along if you won't tell me what it is?"

"You'll recognize it. Just play along when the flute comes in." Mercury handed her phone back to Astatine with the lyrics to sing from. "Go ahead, girls. I can't wait to see Palla's face when she recognizes it."

Cobalt counted off and strummed a minor chord in slow 6/8 time. Palladium frowned in thought.

And then, Astatine began to sing in a soft otherworldly voice:  
_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end_  
_Letters I've written, never meaning to send._

Palladium's face lit up in sheer delight. It was obviously all she could do to keep from squeeing like a schoolgirl.

Platinum filled in the Mellotron part on her clarinet— she wasn't a Moody Blues fan, but she knew the song well, having overheard it when a younger Palladium had played it repeatedly. Meanwhile, Astatine continued:  
_Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before_  
_Just what the truth is, I can't say any more._

Astatine took everyone by surprise by singing the next line in an especially heartfelt voice:  
_'Cause I love you, yes I love you, Oh how I love you._

Chlorine sneaked around the picnic table, sat next to Mercury, and held an arm around her. Even Chlorine had quickly realized that they were all witnessing something special.

Astatine gestured with her hands as she sang the next verse:  
_Gazing at people, some hand in hand_  
_Just what I'm going through they can't understand._  
_Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend_  
_Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._  
_And I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you._

Palladium was so transfixed that Platinum had to nudge her just before the flute came in. But she played the flute solo to perfection.

And then, something magical happened. As Astatine repeated the lyrics for the final verse, she began to glow again. But it wasn't the sickly embarrassed glow that Palladium and the others had seen before. It was a pure ethereal glow that made her look like an angel fallen to Earth.

 _Nights in white satin, never reaching the end_  
_Letters I've written, never meaning to send._  
_Beauty I've always missed with these eyes before_  
_Just what the truth is, I can't say any more._  
_'Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you._

As the song ended, and as Astatine's glow faded away, everyone remained silent. 

A tearfully happy Palladium finally broke the silence.

"Asta?... I love you too."

Astatine leaned against Palladium, snuggled into her shoulder, and sighed happily.

 _FINALLY,_ Mercury thought. _I only want my little girl to be happy... and I know Astatine will make you happy._

 _FINALLY,_ Cobalt thought. She didn't know Palladium well, but she knew long-delayed love finally made real when she saw it.

 _Huh,_ Platinum thought. _I didn't see that coming at all. But they've been together for quite awhile. I guess it was about time—_

"FINALLY," Chlorine tactlessly said out loud.

"DAMMIT CHLOE!!" said Mercury, Cobalt, and even Platinum.

"WHAT!?" Chlorine said indignantly. "It's not as if you weren't all thinking it!"

—

Astatine was exhausted after her big day out, and Palladium had asked to leave early. Astatine sat in Palladium's car while Palladium said her goodbyes. And then, Palladium started her car and drove away from the site, out of the park, and back into the city.

"...so," Palladium said awkwardly. "Um, are you still OK with spending the night over at my place tonight?"

"Yes," Astatine said calmly, without any nervous stutter at all. "Of course."

Palladium drove on for awhile before speaking again. "Asta?... You've had a big day, and I'm tired myself, and this can wait for later. But, um... I'd like to talk about, um... having you over at my place every night. Er, I mean, having you, um, move in with me."

"Yes," Astatine said. "I'd like that. And Palladium?"

"Mmm?"

"About the next question you're thinking of asking?" Astatine said with perfect calm. "Yes to that too."

"Oh," said Palladium. "Well. That's settled, then."

Astatine carefully snuggled against Palladium's shoulder and sighed happily again. "Yes, it is. And so am I."


End file.
